The invention relates to a shank-type cutter body of a hard material for the cutting of wood.
Shank-type cutters are used for example for cutting grooves and slots or other recesses into solid wood and also into resin-impregnated pressboard in furniture- window- and door manufacturing operations. These shank-type cutters are often provided with a front cutting end, whereby the shank-type cutter can be introduced into the wooden to be worked in axial direction at one end of a groove or slot to be cut. After the cutter has been advanced axially into the wood to the predetermined depth of the groove or slot to be cut it is moved transverse to the cutter axis, while the cutting edges formed at its circumference are cutting.
It is well-known that the cutting of wood and particularly of pressboards causes substantial wear of the cutting edges of the cutters. The materials used for such cutters are therefore generally hard metal materials in order to obtain a reasonable service life. Since, in these cutters, the cutting edges must extend in a screw-type fashion along the circumference and the axial length of the cutters is a multiple of the diameters of the cutters, the whole shank-type cutter must be made of a hard metal. Tis is in contrast to simple drills or some disc cutters, where the cutting edges may be formed by separate hard metal plates, which are welded onto the cutter body that consists of regular tool steel. The cutters with which the present invention is concerned require therefore extensive grinding particularly for forming the chip accommodating spaces as these spaces need to be ground out of the hard metal shank.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a more simple, faster and substantially less expensive method of manufacturing such shaft-type cutters of hard metal for wood working processes.